


Jaguar Pt 5

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Jaguar!Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Executive!Au, F/M, Office Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Mild Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Your first day of work after an unbelieveable weekend, surely nothing too exciting could happen, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just general apologies, hopefully there's no typos, don't like how the smut turned out, and I've never had a job at an office skyscraper so just general vagueness there to not be worried about, but really it's just an excuse for smut so it can't matter too much right?

The two of you finally pulled away, continuing to float lazily in the pool, cuddling together and playfully splashing one another.  You continued your conversations from earlier, talking well into the night.

You finally looked up, the moon directly overhead and gulped, “Damn.”

“What is it?” Loki asked, following your gaze. He frowned, seeing how high in the sky the moon was.

“I have my new job in the morning.” You sighed heavily, “As much as I’d like to spend the rest of the night here.” You trailed off.

Loki chuckled, “I understand completely, let me get you a towel.” He easily swam to the edge of the pool, pulling himself out of the water.

You watched the way his back muscles moved as he glided along, with powerful strokes, as well as the flexing of his arms as he exited the pool. Trying, though failing to not ogle him, as he strode past you and searched one of the cabinets for a set of towels.

Loki bent down, pulling you up out of the water and wrapping the fluffy towel around you, gently patting you down. You giggled at his touch to which Loki simply smiled.

“Let me walk you home.” He murmured, tying it around you.

“I’m good, thank you. It’s really not that far, and besides, if I keep your towel, I have an excuse to come back, don’t I?”

Loki smirked, “You always have an excuse to stop over here, any chance you like.”

“When are you washing the Jag next?”

This brought a hearty chuckle from him, “I’m sure you’ll be the first to know. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Ultimately, Loki still walked you to his door watching you the whole trip to your home. It truly wasn’t far, but you appreciated the protectiveness of his gaze.

It was after midnight when you finally got home. There would be no time for a shower tonight, hopefully you could in the morning, but for now, you crawled into bed and passed out as you were.

* * *

 

Loki returned to the dark interior of his house, sighing at how large and empty it was. He easily had the nicest house on the block. Any business associates who visited him often wondered why he chose to live in such an area, but he liked the home and it was close to work, so it suited him. It’s not as though he couldn’t afford to travel to other places when he grew tired of the bland scenery. Yet his new neighbor had proven to be anything but bland.

Still, work early in the morning, he would be tired, and he had a new assistant that he needed to train. The old one had quit recently and though her presence would not be missed, her use for the job would be for the time being. Useful assistants were so difficult to come by these days.

* * *

 

You woke up to your alarm clock blaring. Groaning, you rolled over, wanting to silence it until you remembered why you had set it so early: you didn’t dare be late for the first day on the new job.

Looking at the time, you pulled yourself upright, body still aching from the weekend. You let out a startled squeak, realizing you had overslept. You should be getting _out_ of the shower now, not into it. You scrambled to your feet, gathering your clothes and set about getting ready at your new position.

The whole drive to work, you struggled to force your mysterious neighbor from your mind and return to normalcy.

Sure the possibility for dinner next weekend had come up during your conversations while swimming last night, but you just couldn’t accept it to be true.

Not a moment too soon, your car arrived in the company’s parking garage. You hurried to your newly assigned parking space, a lucky catch that all employees had pre-designated places depending on their position in the company.

As soon as you had safely parked your car, you scrambled to gather up your belongings and took off at a dead sprint, trying desperately to finagle your way in high heels, you raced to the elevator of the parking garage. The garage was situated beneath the lower levels of your place of work and you ran past a myriad of cars to reach it.

“Wait!” You cried out, noticing vaguely someone standing at the door. As you kept running, head determinedly looking down to maintain your footing, there was a glimpse of a familiar green car out of the corner of your eye but just as suddenly, the thought vanished.

Just as the doors started to slide shut, you reached them, heaving out a heavy sigh and accepting that you’d missed it and be late for your first day.

Then suddenly a slender hand darted out, catching the door and easily opening it.

You looked up in hopeful relief, “Thank you.” You gasped, still catching your breath from the morning rush.

“Of course,” came the smooth reply, though it cut off abruptly.

You looked up at the speaker and your jaw dropped. “Loki?”

At the same time, the man asked, “What are you doing here?” It was indeed Loki, your neighbor standing in the elevator and holding it open for you.

“I work here.” You answered uncertainly.

“As do I.” He mused, that near permanent smirk reappearing to hide his surprise. He glanced down at the fine watch on his wrist, “Well get in then, we’re both late it would seem.”

You groaned, hurrying to join him.

"So what floor?" Loki finally asked, somewhat shyly. You told him and his frown deepened, "since when?"

"I just transferred, today is my first day here." You were about to say more when the door opened and a flood of chattering people entered. You quickly stepped closer to Loki, trying to give them space.

Unfortunately, the new arrivals took this as a sign they could spread out and you were soon pressed tightly against Loki. It wasn't until his hand gingerly touched your waist, gliding slowly down your skirt, that you realized exactly how closely you now stood. Then just as quickly, the group exited and you and Loki were alone again. You glanced up slowly, trailing your eyes up towards his face and made eye contact, blushing as you noticed his dark pupils. Loki quickly cleared his throat moving to a respectful distance.

Reaching to his pocket he pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen, "I believe your boss will want to see you in 15 minutes, after you've had a chance to set your things down. See to it that you're not any later than you are now."

And with those words, he was out of the elevator and walking briskly down the halls. Only now did you realize that you had made it to your designated floor. With shaky legs, you exited the lift and made your way to your new cubicle.

You all but collapsed into your new desk setting your things down beside you. A meeting with your boss in fifteen minutes, on your first day? That didn't bode well.

Exhausted by the whirlwind of emotions, the rush to work and the long weekend, you rested your face in your hands sighing heavily.

"Hey there! You must be the new girl." A blonde with a smart bun stood at your cubicle holding two cups of coffee. “I'm Janet." She grinned at you. "I just saw you get off the elevator with Mr. Laufeyson, I think today is the first day he's ever been late to work.”

You looked up at her wearily, "really?"

She nodded grimly, "I do not envy anyone who has to share the elevator with just him. He can be right nasty, absolutely ruthless, good for the company probably, pain to work with.” She added, lowering her voice.

You slid your hand through your hair, wondering about that. Over the weekend he had seemed relatively nice. Perhaps he kept his personal life and public life very separate. You glowed inwardly, pleased as though let in on some secret.

'Here." Janet held out the coffee. "You're new right?"

You thanked her, nodding in confirmation.

"Well good luck at your meeting then. Definitely don't want to be late for that." She shook her head as though wanting to say more. "I'll see you around, let me know if you need anything." And just like that she was gone, back to her desk in the sea of cubicles.

You sipped gingerly at the scalding coffee, wishing you could put off this mysterious meeting to focus your thoughts on Loki. It seemed to be some sort of new employee policy, this meeting.

Far sooner than you'd have liked, the time for the meeting arrived.

You stood up shakily, setting your still relatively full coffee cup on your desk and made your way to the elevator and up towards one of the top floors.

It wasn't quite the top floor - you figured that was saved for board meetings, but it was certainly one of the company owners.

You examined your reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, trying to calm your harried look. Better to get this initiation over with and back to your cubicle where you could try to make up for a rather lacking start.

Double checking that you had the right office number and floor, not bothering to read the name of the actual occupant, you knocked as firmly as you could.

"Come in." A soft voice called from within.

You hesitated, blinking hard as realization began to dawn on you. The whole trip there you had tried to ignore the obvious staring at you and you had succeeded. Swallowing hard, mouth dry, you finally saw the name on the door as you slowly turned the handle: L. Laufeyson.

Upon entering the room, your jaw dropped. "Loki?” You gasped.

"Actually here, it's Mr. Laufeyson." Loki smiled thinly, "close the door please."

The door latched ominously behind you as you forced your legs to carry you further inside. You couldn't help but compare yourself to a succulent mouse entering a lion's den: very small and very outmatched.

Loki leaned back in his desk chair, one leg crossed over the other at the knee. He wore all black: suit, tie and trousers.

Somehow you hadn't been able to fully appreciate it earlier in the elevator. Not that you needed the distracting thoughts now.

"I, uh, I thought I was to see my boss." You mumbled, not ready to draw the connection.

Loki raised his eyebrow nonplussed.

More so, not wanting to believe that you'd spent the greater portion of the weekend screwing your new boss.

The thought struck you and your mouth felt dryer than it had before.

The corner of Loki's mouth quirked slightly and he inclined his head, "well I dare say you've found him."

You bit your lip, anything to keep yourself from gawking at him in horror and disbelief.

“Apparently one of my assistants was in charge of handling your transfer to this company." Loki sighed reaching for the paper on his desk before setting it on his lap and flipping through it idly. He rested his head on his fist, eyes pouring over the paperwork, no doubt your resume and application.

You sank into the seat opposite his desk, legs unable to hold you any longer. You simply stared at him wordlessly.

After a time, Loki sighed, tossing the paperwork back onto his desk. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers as he studied you, elbows resting on his knees. "This meeting is customary for new employees, but your ah, shall we say unique situation has certainly drawn my attention."

You nodded mutely, gripping your knees tightly.

“You see, it's against company policy to date co-workers." Loki murmured, "and after this lovely weekend. Well, when I realized who you were, I considered firing you."

"What?" You nearly yelled, finally finding your voice.

"She speaks." Loki's lip curled up.

"I need this job, Loki, sir, Mr. Laufeyson, please.” You began to babble.

"Of course, and legalities would be messy anyways. Not that I would want to cause you the emotional

turmoil either."

You slowly sank back into the chair, heart still racing.

“Did you enjoy our weekend?" Loki tilted his head curiously.

"I did, really.” You nodded, eager to please in any way, and desperately wanting to keep him from offering to fire you again, "I just really need this job.”

Loki nodded again, straightening up and resting his hands on his knees, "yes, I suppose you do. I was recently forced to let my assistant go and am in great need of a new one. Do you think you'd be able to fulfill the role?"

"Absolutely, I'm more than qualified, you've seen my references, and my resume.” You rambled for a bit, falling silent as Loki shot a quailing look at you.

"Yes, I'm aware of your skills on your resume. I'm also aware of certain other skills in your possession and I'm keen to find out more of them."

You blanked for a moment not sure what he was suggesting. Loki looked at you pointedly, raising his eyebrows. Slowly, he smirked, "now the position of my assistant would be the same as any other as far as assistants go, but I'm wondering if you would be open to more, off the books activities. You would still attend to your regular duties, but from time to time, I might call on you to help with more personal matters. You can of course decline those at any time but I do pray that you won't. Since those activities will be entirely off record, they will not be drawn into consideration for any performance reviews. Do you understand my meaning?"

The whirlwind of emotions just kept on swirling through you, and you could feel the blush on your cheeks. "I think I understand, maybe?"

Loki sighed, finally standing up. He seemed to unfold himself from his chair as he moved around the desk to sit on the front of it and loom over you, "my dear, you have no idea the things you do to me."

You blushed deeply, squirming in your seat. Loki reached down, stroking your cheek gently. You finally turned to meet his gaze as Loki leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were dark, "what do you say to my offer?'

"I like it." You murmured, "both parts."

"Excellent. Then I'll see you this evening for a very important meeting, it'd be best for both of us if its specific nature remained private."

"Right."

"Normally I'm a fan of breaking the rules to my will, but I can see there may be certain precautions that we'll have to take. That simply adds to the excitement don't you think?"

You grinned finally standing up, "I do believe you're right." You managed to wink at him.

Loki chuckled, "do confirm to Janet how terrifying I am though, she needs the gossip and excitement.” He rolled his eyes.

You laughed, blowing him a kiss as you made your way to the door.

Upon exiting his office, you straightened up, brushing off any wrinkles that had dared to accumulate in your nervous slouching earlier as well as double checking your makeup in the nearest reflective surface. Certain that you looked normal, as normal as someone who had just faced Loki, you returned to your cubicle, ready to regale Janet with the horrors of facing Loki.

She stood beside your desk, clearly having waited while you were gone, yet managing to still look like it was official business. After confessing truthfully how terrified you were of him, she apologized repeatedly for not warning you but explained it was official new employee custom to not warn the others. You laughed her off, new employee rituals were a part of life and you didn’t blame her in the least. Then just as suddenly, she had left, returned to her cubicle and you were able to attempt your first day on the job.

It went normally enough, filing, secretarial work and blowing off Janet’s offer to get together for drinks to make up for the relatively harmless prank that seemed to have been played.

“I appreciate the offer, really, I do, so much.” You replied over your small lunch, unable to pack anything substantial in your hurry that morning. “I’m going to be working as Mr. Laufeyson’s personal assistant and I have to stop by his office after my shift.”

Janet’s eyes widened, “He always stays late it seems, but seriously? Two meetings in one day? What gods did you piss off?”

You laughed easily, “Probably some of the old ones, you know, Nordic or something. Can we make a rain date for that? I do want to get to know the people I’ll be working with but just tonight’s not good.”

“Absolutely, besides, you’ll probably need a few drinks after working with him. I heard the last assistant had a nervous breakdown, poor thing.”

You frowned thoughtfully, curious of what the truth might be. Loki was intense, terrifying even, but surely he wasn’t overly cruel, perhaps he was? There was stories and legend, and the truth always lay somewhere in between. Had he had a similar arrangement with his last assistant? The thought displeased you, a sense of possessiveness running through you. Yet the look of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of trying something news stood out in your mind’s eye. Something told you this was somewhat foreign territory for him, even if the execution itself was normal.

Lunch finished and you were back to work, the end of the day rapidly approaching and your meeting with Loki. Word spread around the office quickly that you would be seeing Loki twice in one day, many a curious eye following you, wondering what the new girl had done to evoke such a response from Mr. Laufeyson. No one dared to approach you on it though, or so it seemed. For your part, you stayed at your desk, quietly working away. You watched everyone leave the office, one by one, sometimes in groups of twos or threes until eventually it was just you by yourself.

You stood up nervously, closing up your workspace for the night and making your way to the elevator. The distant sound of some janitor’s vacuum rang through your ears but mostly the building had fallen quiet. Even the most diligent workers had left for the night. All but one, or two. Though you didn’t doubt a few of the top execs might still be there, much farther up the building.

The elevator ride felt longer than earlier, somewhat ominous as you slowly rose to the floor where Loki's office resided. With an almost menacing ding, the doors slid open. You hurried down the hall to Loki's office and knocked timidly.

"Enter." Came the soft reply from within.

You opened the door slowly, hesitantly closing it behind you. All the shades of his massive floor to ceiling windows were closed, save one. Loki stood at the window, arm leaned against it, surveying the city skyline. The sun was nearly set, the fiery sky illuminated in front of Loki and throwing his appearance into sharp relief. You cleared your throat weakly and Loki glanced back. He smiled softly upon seeing you. Very slowly, he reached up and closed the last blinds, the room all but black. A shiver ran down your spine while you waited for your eyes to adjust. From behind you, you could hear a gentle click of the office door locking. Then, very slowly, you felt Loki's hands snaking around your waist, pulling you slowly against his body. You felt feather soft lips kissing down your jawline, moving towards your chin, slowly tilting your head up for a kiss. You reached back with one hand, allowing it to grip Loki's shoulder as he pressed his body against yours. Your eyes drifted shut, sinking into the hungry kiss. Slowly Loki pulled away, you desperately drawing breath.

"Normally I'd like to see you while we do this, but I suppose with the cleaners so close by, it'd be best that my office appear empty for the night." You smiled up at him, eyes finally adjusting to the gloom. "And we're being naughty tonight, right pet?" Loki growled, his hands sliding around to squeeze your ass.

You jumped involuntarily, startled by the suddenness of the action. "Yes." You stammered.

"You will address me here as sir, I am your boss after all, aren't I?"

"Yes, sir." You corrected quickly.

Loki hummed, "she learns quickly then. As any good assistant should, I think."

"Of course sir." You fell into the role easily, though you were curious how it might feel in a more professional situation. Regardless, Loki seemed ready to move on to other matters.

His tongue darted out as he adjusted his position behind you, sliding along your throat and teasing you. He began nibbling and suckling on the tender sensitive flesh and you gasped out, knees trembling as you struggled to stand. Luckily for you, Loki's strong arms remained wrapped around your waist, holding you in place.

You gasped out, back arching at a particularly hard bite. "Loki," you groaned, "you'll leave a mark."

Loki's hand swatted against your backside and you jumped, "I told you to call me sir, did I not?"

You pursed your lips, "sir, my neck."

Loki chuckled, his hands sliding back around your waist and beginning to work on the buttons of your blouse. "I suppose you'll have to wear a scarf." He whispered into your ear, his hands steadily revealing more and more of your torso as they worked their way up in the gloom.

"Sir, it's hot though." You tried again, hating the whine in your voice.

"Well I guess we'll have to get you out of those clothes."

You failed to bite back your smile, realizing you'd walked right into that one. Loki finally undid the last button, his hands sliding up to pull the shirt from your shoulders and tossed it to the side. He cupped your breasts in his hands, feeling the weight of them over your bra before slowly working his way to the clasp at your back. He deftly undid it, sliding the bra off, kissing your neck, throat and any other bare skin along the way. Loki spun you around turning you to face him as you struggled to resist the urge to cover yourself. You were starkly aware of the office door being the only thing to protect you from possible scandal.

Loki bent down, pressing a soft kiss to each breast in turn, his tongue darting out to lazily curl over the nipples, working them into purt buds with his hands. Kneeling down, Loki reached for your skirt, finding the zipper and tugging it to the floor as he began kissing down your stomach, stopping at your panty line. Loki inhaled deeply, chuckling as he did. "Truthfully, I have savoured the thought of this moment all day." He grinned up at you warmly.

You found yourself smiling back at him, cheeks flushed and appreciating the slow worship of your body. Loki gripped your thighs, encouraging you to step backwards out of your skirt, slowly reaching the edge of his large wooden desk. When you felt your rear hit the cold surface, you stopped. Loki slipped his thumbs under the bands of your panties, sliding them down as you wiggled your hips to ease them along. Loki chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to your sex as he pulled the panties the rest of the way down. You gripped the edge of the desk hard, back arching again as his tongue darted out. You lifted your legs up enough to kick your undergarments the last of the way off and Loki quickly spread your legs. His hands gripped your thighs roughly as he began to swirl his tongue along your clit, slipping between your soaked folds and lapping at your juices. He pressed his tongue in deeper, eliciting new noises and grunts as you came nearer to your release.

Loki quickly pulled back, smirking at you with raised eyebrow. "Do you wish to alert the cleaning crew?"

Your eyes snapped open and you growled weakly, words failing you. Even still, the look of your juices on Loki's chin sent a deep flush down your chest at the lewd sight. "Sorry sir." You whispered meekly.

"That's a good pet. Now patience is a virtue but I've never been fond of waiting." Loki stood up, wiping his chin off with the back of his hand, "and you're making quite the mess on my desk."

Your eyes widened as you looked down in horror, "Loki I'm so sorry."

You tried to say but Loki merely laughed, "no worries pet. And I'll let that one slip, because like I said, I'm tired of waiting." As he spoke, Loki undid his belt and trousers, sliding them down to his knees. He wore silky black boxers, his massive erecting straining against the soft fabric. You bit your lip, eyeing it curiously. Legs shaking, you struggled to stand up, undoing the buttons of his suit with deft fingers and slowly revealing his lean sculpted torso. Loki chuckled at your enthusiasm to see him, allowing you to push his shirt off and drop it to the side. You slipped your hand down the waistband of his boxers, hand gripping his hard shaft and squeezing it lightly. Loki groaned, unable to stop the inadvertent thrust against your ministrations.

"You mustn't tease, pet." Loki growled through grit teeth.

"Thought I'd return the favor."

Loki pushed your hand away, sliding his boxers down to rest at his knees with his trousers. "As much as I'd like your pretty mouth to work." Loki trailed off. You sat down on the desk, leaning back on your elbows and straightened your legs out, latching them around his waist and pulled him forward.

"Fuck me." You hissed.

Loki chuckled eyeing your prone form. "Darling, that's twice you've disobeyed, you're definitely going to have to learn your lesson."

"I'm your assistant, sir," you winked, "we'll schedule it in."

"Everything I could want in an assistant, and more."

"I'd like you in your assistant." You mumbled cheekily.

Loki laughed, lining his cock up at your entrance. "And three, but who am I to disappoint?" He thrust in hard, slamming his cock to the hilt as his hands wrapped around your hips to hold you in place. You let out a silent cry, mouth opened in a noiseless O as you gasped for breath. Your cunt was still sore from the vigorous activities of the weekend but the stretch felt so right. Loki held himself in place, searching your face as you slowly relaxed around him. No other man had ever filled you so completely, endowed by the gods he was. You nodded slowly as Loki gripped your hair, pulling you in for a rough kiss, your teeth clacking together. In the same instant, he began to thrust into you, his cock hitting hard and fast on your sweet spot. Your mouths moved in sync, hips rocking together. Loki pulled away for breath, taking your lower lip between his teeth as he grunted. Loki kept one hand on your hip, the other reaching down to rub at your clit. Your body shuddered as Loki thrust into you, the tension building as you neared your climax. Loki pushed you down onto the desk, the new angle allowing him to reach new areas and you clenched your teeth, stopping your scream in time. Your toes curled tightly, still wrapped around his waist before going weak and slipping away from him. Loki's thrusts became more erratic, his cock twitching before his release struck, spilling his seed deep in your core. The two of you continued to rock your hips, slowly riding out the last waves of your orgasms.

Loki finally slumped forward, pillowing his head on your breasts and letting out a heavy and exhausted sigh. You stroked your hand through his long black hair, the other gently patting his back as he lay against you. He slowly pulled his flaccid cock out, searching around for a cloth to help wipe you down. You giggled at his gentle touch, hands reaching up to smooth back his slick hair. Loki smiled at you, kissing you gently before slowly sinking into his desk chair. He had found his shirt and was wearing it like a jacket, trousers pulled back up but belt discarded to the side. You strutted around his desk still glowing and sank down into his lap, curling up as you leaned into his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around you, gently stroking your thigh and smiled. "That was pleasant." You hummed tiredly. "Don't think I've forgotten your breach in etiquette though."

"Given your reputation here, I'd be surprised."

Loki chuckled, "yes, they do seem to fear me."

"This seems like a good set up."

"I like it as well. I've always had a fondness for bending the rules."

There was a lull, quiet pleasant silence between the two of you when Loki suddenly spoke up. "So do you want the position?"

"Back or?" You trailed off flirtatiously as you straightened up to look at him.

"Don't tempt me, darling."

You bit your lip before sinking back against his warm chest. "Yea, I'll be your assistant, all attachments included."

Loki hummed, a content smile touching his mouth, "excellent. This means you'll be needed on any business trips as well."

You laughed, "you really want to have your cake and eat it too."

"Oh yes," Loki winked before nuzzling his face against yours, "and I do intend to eat my cake regularly."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys normally wear shirts under button up shirts, in my experience but today is an exception for ease of writing, suspension of disbelief or something... sorry for that inconsistency. Hope you enjoy, feedback is desperately appreciated, once more, general apologies


End file.
